Second Chances
by Krystal Lunescent
Summary: Fang has left Max and the flock feeling broken and alone. Especially Max. But she discovers something about Fang that could change the fate of the world... would come after James Patterson's book Fang. I promise the story is better than the summary! ;D
1. Chapter 1

_**C h a p t e r O n e**_

It's been almost a full month since Fang left us; all of us. If you've followed along with my previous adventures, you'd know that I just don't do emotional. It's not me. But I must admit, I was devastated when Fang decided to move on.

You have no idea.

Nudge hasn't left my side since the little decision was made, and Iggy kind of took over as the new 'Fang'. He can't be him. He never will be. However, I gotta say that he's trying, so I give him props for that. Gazzy has been avoiding everyone except sometimes Iggy. He really resented all this…well, broken-ness. The poor kid had enough to deal with; what with having a demon for a sister. Angel's been getting worse, trying to defend her so-called title of leader. There was no way she would take over my flock. She had tried before, but I was not going to let this happen again. Ever.

Overall, I've been ignored and invisible; no one mentioned Fang to me. They circumvented me as much as humanly (or in our case, avian-humanly) possible. This could be, and was, because I was so empty inside. I wasn't myself at all.

I knew that the flock knew about how I cried myself to sleep every single night since he left. Bless them all, they never brought it up; probably because they also knew how beat up they'd get if they did.

"Good morning, Max," Nudge called from across the kitchen. I made my way to the table and sat myself down.

Iggy placed some scrambled eggs in front of me. I swear, he may be blind, but he is the best cook _ever. _I nodded my thanks, then realized that he couldn't see that. I've been forgetting things like that a lot lately.

"Thanks, Ig," I said in an appreciative tone.

I sat there, staring at the food in front of me. The other kids emerged from their rooms and came to join me at the table. Everyone was eating peacefully when I realized I still hadn't touched my food. Being part bird and able to fly, I go through calories like you wouldn't believe. Kind of like a hummingbird. Usually, I would be on, like, fourths by now.

I continued to stare straight ahead of me. Slowly, the kids all finished their breakfasts and broke away, doing whatever bird kids do these days.

"You ok, Max?" Iggy turned toward me, his unseeing eyes staring at a spot just above my left shoulder. Hey, he wasn't perfect.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm just not very hungry." I pushed my plate in his direction. Concern spread across his face. He seemed older somehow; more fifteen-ish.

He started to shove the food back at me, but I was already leaving the room.

I hadn't finished a meal since the day after Fang left. I had always assumed that he'd be back. When he didn't return, my weight slipped from about one hundred and five to about eighty pounds.

Because of this new unintended diet, I couldn't fly for very long periods of time. Just walking became a chore.

Lucky us, we hadn't been attacked in about two and a half weeks. I knew it wouldn't last, but it was nice for the time being. I was too lethargic to put forth actual effort. I pictured what Fang would say if he saw me in this state.

Fang.

Just the name sent a heavy lump in my throat.

"Max?" Dylan looked at me with interest, but he was obviously genuinely concerned.

Fighting back the tears that I hated so much, I announced that I was going to the store.

But I knew I'd return with what I left with…

Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**C h a p t e r T w o**_

I felt so powerful, so graceful, up in the sky. I rode the air currents. Roller coasters were nothing compared to this. For a few moments I forgot me worries, all of my cares, Fang. I just left them behind.

My hair whipped back as I picked up speed. I assumed I was going about one hundred and thirty miles an hour, which is nothing compared to what I get clocked at while in hyper-drive. I can fly at over two hundred and fifty miles per hour.

Yes. You should be jealous.

I willed myself forward, but my speed was declining. I started to descend, planning to land in a small cave about seventy miles away from the house.

The flock and I still lived in that house Fang and I had invested into, even though it's already been under attack. We figure that they'll either know where we are just like they would anyway, or they'll assume we ditched the place after being attacked. Right now, though, I really wasn't up to looking for a new place to live.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I broke into a fury. I kicked up the dirt surrounding my feet, and punched the cave walls until my knuckles bled. I almost broke my knee from kicking the walls so hard.

_It just hurt so dang bad._

The same questions I had been asking myself for the past month circled my head, flooding me with heart-wrenching memories of Fang and I together.

Why did he have to leave? He had said that he wanted to protect us all from him. He thought he was endangering us by living with us. But didn't he remember that we'd been hunted by Them for our entire lives? Since when does that change things?

He said he had loved me. I know, deep down inside, that I loved him too. I always will. As much as I, Maximum Ride, hate admitting emotions, _I loved Fang._

I glanced at the sky.

A scream pierced through the rigid air, and I realized with a start that it was my own.

There was no way I was getting over this. Ever.

I sat down against one of the cave walls, wishing Fang was next to me; like old times. His hand entangled in mine, and his arms around me. I'd never get to feel his gentle touch again.

I blinked back tears as I looked at my bleeding knuckles. I had ripped off several layers of skin, but thanks to my genetically altered being it should be healed within the next twenty-four hours.

Another scream echoed through the atmosphere. This time though, it wasn't my own.

I stood, wiping stray tears from my face. The mouth of the cave stood a good hundred feet above a winding river in the canyon below, so I was safe; unless whatever gave that scream could fly.

But because I am just so lucky, it could.

Coming straight at me was a bunch of…what? They actually looked like, well, Avian hybrids.

They were a bunch of grown up bird kids. I could feel my face break out into the universal "What the Heck?" expression before leaping off into the air. Something told me these guys weren't here to make friends.

The first one in the formation, a guy of about seventeen, screeched for the others to attack.

Something was different though. These things didn't just look like people with wings; they actually looked similar to birds. Massive birds. Their noses seemed to come to a point, looking more like a beak than anything else. A few flowing ripples of feathers lined their arms and legs, all a dull grey color.

They basically looked like overgrown dodo birds with a humanoid form.

The largest one yelled across at his flock-or rather army-again, in a language unintelligible.

I'm pretty sure he said attack, because pretty soon they were all charging for me, various talons (just overgrown fingernails) slashing out in front of them. Their wings created a great mass of grey feathers, looking like the ocean with less color.

Hey, it was attack of the Dodo's.


	3. Chapter 3

_**C h a p t e r T h r e e**_

I allowed my instincts to take over, and felt the familiar adrenaline rush snake through my veins. I thrashed out powerfully, all the while keeping an eye out for the leader of this army. He kept his distance from me, as though testing his military's strength, an evil grin spread across his creepish face.

These new freaks of nature were pretty good flyers; built more like I was. They were able to fly as well as I did, but I had the advantage of learning certain tricks to flying by 'studying' hawks (that's a different story, though).

They were also unnaturally strong. It was scary how much like the flock they were.

Oh gosh. The flock!

I sent a silent prayer-and I've never been much of a religious figure myself-to a higher being, hoping that if there was a God up there, He would keep my family safe.

I'd been doing that a lot lately, praying.

One of the Dodo's, as I fondly called them, woke me up from my little prayer session with a punch in the face. Instantly blood gushed from my nose. Yum.

I turned to the beast, its eyes gleaming yellow like a hawk's.

"Big mistake," I snarled, before returning the favor by clapping my hands over his ears.

With a howl of pain, I watched, feeling quite satisfied, as the Dodo's eardrums popped. It forgot to keep itself aloft, and quickly plummeted to the earth below.

About thirty more came at me, again with their talons thrust out before them.

Now this was my kind of party.

"You want a piece of us, Maximum Ride?' The leader of this freak circus hissed-no seriously; he _hissed_ at me. He started to take a swing, aiming for my eyes.

If he's expecting me to shrivel away and hide, he's got another one coming for him.

"No. Haven't you heard? Maximum Ride doesn't take pieces of her prey; she takes the _whole thing_."

On that cheerful note, I beat the crud out of that guy. And his buddies. And his buddies' buddies. And so on and so forth.

I just love my job.

But I do wish I had a video camera for this stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

_**C h a p t e r F o u r**_

My wings swept across the darkening sky as I flew home. The air currents were strong, and it was more relaxing than anything else, and required little effort on my part.

Sigh.

Last time I had been flying during a sunset like this I had been with Fang.

I forced the memory out of my mind.

Fang was a jerk. He left us. And me. He had said that he loved me, but still he grew tired of me and left.

I knew I shouldn't miss him.

But I did.

My thoughts wandered back to the flock. I swear, if the Dodo's came anywhere near Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, or Iggy, they wouldn't live for too much longer.

I made my way into the house, Akila the first to greet me; followed by a very excited Total.

"Max! Max!" Nudge came running down the hallway, her fizzy hair bouncing on top of her head. She gave me a hug that made my day.

Judging by the happiness spreading through the room, the Dodo's hadn't been there. Yet.

Gazzy and Iggy sauntered into the room, also murmuring their hellos. Iggy was disappointed when I told him that I'd forgotten to actually go to the store, since I guess he needed some more eggs or something.

And no, we bird kids do not think it's cannibalism to eat eggs just because we're part bird. Just so you know.


	5. Chapter 5

_**C h a p t e r F i v e**_

That night I went to bed early, without dinner. And by going to bed early, I mean I laid in bed from nine o'clock at night until three in the morning. Yep. My version of sleep.

I was slightly aware of Iggy's almost silent movements through the house, knowing that he was resuming his role as second in command. I assumed he was checking on the flock, as we are instinctively not very good at just relaxing. Or sleeping.

When he stopped by my bedroom, I lay still, listless. I was hoping he'd jump to the conclusion that I was asleep, but Iggy knew better. He may be blind, but the kid can sense movement; he could hear and sense a small spider in the room next door if he had been attentive long enough. The only time I'd be that still would be the day I die. No seriously; I'm _never_ sitting still.

"Max? Are you ok?"

I nodded, forgetting for a moment that Iggy was blind.

"Yeah." I let out a deep sigh, wishing I could be asleep.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Iggy made his way over to the bed, sitting quietly next to me. His face had concern written across it.

I grunted softly in return.

"It's Fang, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I said again, followed closely by yet another deep sigh. "I'm fine, Iggy, really. Go get some sleep. I'm just tired I guess. That's all."

Raised eyebrows showed me that he was obviously unconvinced.

"Really. I'm fine."

I shuffled under the covers to prove to him that I was ready to sleep.

Iggy raised a steady hand toward my face, tracing my cheeks for any sign of tears. His usual carefree expression was molded into a tight frown, but since I did not have any tears streaking out of my eyes, he didn't say anything.

"All right," Iggy said at last. "You know where to find me, though."

He left the room, keeping the door slightly open behind him.

I waited an hour or so before allowing myself to break down like I had so many nights before.

Who was I kidding? I was no one without Fang by my side. We were inseparable. I could play the role of 'Invincible Max' with Fang there to cheer me on, help me even though he knew I resented the idea of showing any weakness.

Footsteps were barely audible in the carpeted hallway. I sat up in bed as a large shadow spread across the doorframe, clearly a boy's with wings.

"Dylan," I breathed.

"Max? Are you ok?" His voice was downtrodden, deeply concerned.

I nodded. It seemed like I had only gone through this whole 'are you ok' scenario.

"I just miss him," I responded after a slight pause.

Dylan came to sit on the foot of my bed, just as Iggy had, but he put his hand on my leg under the blankets, and his bright blue eyes stared into my own.

"I understand why you miss him, Max," Dylan kept his gaze steadily on me, even though I averted my eyes. "But you need to let Fang go. I am here now. I know that I'm not him, but I'm your perfect other half. We were meant to be, Max."

These statements, said to me so many times I'd lost count, sent my blood boiling. Dylan was nice and handsome, but he was no Fang. Fang, in my opinion, was far more attractive, and he was my soul mate. No one else.

No one.

My hands clenched into fists, but I tried to keep my temper down. Fang may be a jerk, but he was still, well, like a part of me. That would never change.

And no magazine-cover pretty-boy is going to change that anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

_**C h a p t e r S i x**_

"No, Dylan."

"Max, you don't know what you're talking about," he tried to counteract.

"No," I said again, this time more forcefully, an edge in my tone. "Fang is my other half. You are just another hitchhiker we picked up from our last mission to save the world."

Dylan flinched slightly, clearly hurt by what I had said.

"I'm sorry," I shook my head. "But I'm not meant for you. I don't care what you were programmed to do, but we were never meant to be."

He nodded, as if understanding (at last) what my words meant. He moved in, giving me a one-way hug, before leaving. He said nothing more that night.

Angel stood by the door as Dylan exited.

"I know what you're thinking, Max." Her icy blue eyes were glowing in the moonlight.

"I know how to make this all better," she continued, not removing her eyes from my own.

"Angel, sweetie," I got out of bed, moving toward her. I leaned down to her much shorter level. I struggled to keep my mind clear. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"No," she replied plainly. "I should be the leader."

Despite the fact that Angel had been getting scarier and scarier over the years, her statement took me by surprise. Her eyes still gazed into mine, unwavering.

"I don't care what Fang said before he left," she continued, her voice slowly escalating, yet still hushed. "I have waited a month. But I want to take over this flock _now_."

I backed away from her, averting my eyes. I began to fear that she would use mind control on me. "I didn't have to save you, you know." I said to her, referring back to the previous year when I had saved her sorry hide from the lab-coats.

"I know that Max. I have needed you, you taught me all I know. But right now the flock needs a real leader, not some love-struck and heartbroken teenager."

I glared at the girl, her hair gleaming in the moonlight, looking deceivingly like a halo.

I clenched my face, tighter than before. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, as it does just as I am about to kick someone's (or something's) behind into next week.

I was about to spit some witty comeback at her, but she was gone. Just suddenly, she had turned and left while I stood there, fuming.

It was obvious what I had to do. I was no longer needed; fine. Let's just see how they all get along without me. I looked around the house for some rope, settling for duct tape before heading back to my bedroom.

Without a doubt in my mind, I wriggled out of my bedroom window, searching for just the right spot.

Anticipation flowed through me, anxiety adding to my nerves.

I found a large drop-off in the cliff face where our house stood, and stretched my wings. It felt good, and this would probably be the last time they would ever get to expand again. My feathers glistened in the moonlight, rippling slightly in the light breeze.

Breathing heavily, fighting the enlarging lump in my throat, I pulled out the duct tape I had brought along with me. With a gasp of air, I pulled my wings back in, taping them around my middle. I soon couldn't move them, and I taped down my arms as well.

With difficulty, I kicked the duct tape out of my way, and muffling a scream, I took in great gulps of the night's atmosphere. After a quick glance behind me toward the house, where my flock, my family, was sleeping peacefully, I turned to face the edge of the cliff.

I looked to the sky, its endless expanse of black getting slowly darker, the stars seeming to disappear. The full moon became an angry eye, glaring at me as though I had failed even it.

I closed my eyes.

I turned once again toward the cliff, allowing the bitter tears flow freely down my face.

And jumped.


	7. Chapter 7

_**C h a p t e r S e v e n**_

Dylan tore out into the night after Max, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

What was she thinking? As soon as he'd heard seen Angel leave her room with a smug look spread across her face, he knew something had happened. He had listened earnestly as Max left her bedroom, heard her rummaging around in the kitchen for the duct tape.

Then he saw her.

His mind played out Max outside, wrapping herself in duct tape, and leaping over the edge of a cliff.

Suddenly desperate, Dylan had leapt out of bed after her, eager to save her life.

Dylan watched in horror as Max did just as he had predicted; she had jumped. A scream made its way up his throat, but it was swallowed up in the night the moment it left his lips, leaving him breathless. His arms pumped at his sides, willing himself to get there faster.

Completely aware that he wasn't a very experienced flyer, Dylan willed himself over the cliff's edge, his wings tucked in. He was in a steep dive, and Max seemed to be getting closer and closer within his reach.

With arms outspread, Dylan plummeted after Max, his soul mate. He was her perfect other half, her protector; how could he have let this happen?

Max was just in front of him now, and he pumped his powerful wings once. It was just enough propulsion power to lurch Dylan forward, so that he was underneath Max's listless form. He caught her, but forgot for a fraction of a second to flap.

Mere feet above the ground, Dylan snapped out his wings, catching the breeze, and easily climbed up into the atmosphere. Max was already very light because of her bone structure, but due to the fact that she was too depressed to eat anything, she was even more light weight.

Reaching the peak of the rocky cliff, Dylan spotted the flock rushing out of the house toward him, Iggy taking the lead.

Their indistinctive voices were covering the distance between them faster than they could get there themselves. Their racing bodies were blurred due to the speed they were traveling at, and in no time they were beside Dylan, helping to carry Max into the house.

Dylan was blinking back tears. Max had tried to die. Just because of Fang.

He didn't know whether to be angry with Fang for reducing Max to such a state, or to be mad at himself for allowing it to happen.

He glanced around at the concerned faces surrounding him. Angel was the only one who looked completely fine about it, as though this were just another mission. Max had been equivalent to her mother, even Dylan knew that, yet she didn't seem to care that she had just thrown herself off of a cliff.

They made their way inside, and Dylan set Max down on the kitchen table. Slowly, as gently as possible, he removed the duct tape from her frail and pale skin. He ripped a few down feathers from her wings, but Max didn't so much as flinch.

Dylan held her so that she was sitting upright, leaning on him for support. She was bawling; something that Max simply didn't do. Did she really miss Fang that much?

Dylan carried her back into her bedroom, placing her on the bed. He sat next to her, holding her.

"What the heck were you thinking?" he implied, still breathless from the experience.

Max shrugged.

"I thought maybe Fang would be there to save me," she said at last, between sobs. Her thin frame shook violently as she sat there, fallen completely apart.

Dylan shook his head slightly, looking into Max's tear-filled eyes. "Fang left you Max."

She cried harder, but seemed to be trying to restrain herself.

"I didn't," he continued. If he could only get through to her… "I will never leave you like he did. I love you, Max. Don't ever forget that. I love you."

"Fang was my, my perfect other half."

"Fang didn't want you anymore, Max. Listen to me," Dylan strived to get the information through. "I love you. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. I love you." His voice reduced to a whisper, muttering "I love you" over and over.

At last Max took a large sniffle and her sobbing subsided.

To Dylan's surprise, she curled closer, her tear-streaked cheek resting on his shoulder. He ran his hand down her hair, his arm around her shoulders.

"I believe you," she whispered. "I believe you."


	8. Chapter 8

_**C h a p t e r E i g h t**_

I don't know how long we sat there, Dylan and I. He held me close to him, stroking my hair with the gentlest touch. I laid in his arms, bawling my eyes out, feeling like a pathetic fool.

I must have fallen asleep in that space of time, because I awoke to find myself under the blankets of my bed, Dylan sleeping on the floor.

I sat up, vividly recalling last night's events. Dylan had saved me.

Fang didn't.

I ran through my tangled hair with my fingers, debating about getting out of bed or retire to it for the rest of the day.

"Good morning, sunshine."

I looked down to see Dylan sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I moaned slightly in return.

He got up, moving toward the bed.

"Sleep ok?" His voice was soft, sweet; and I found it sickening.

I nodded, still trying to decide if I should just take a nap.

"Are you still, uh, suicidal?" Dylan suddenly became very interested in his bare feet, refusing to look at me directly.

I tried to shove the events of last night out of my mind and shook my head, mumbling a quiet no.

"What made you do it?" This time he stared into my eyes, searching for answers. "Is your life really that bad? Really?"

I said nothing, allowing a long pause pass between us.

"Angel wants to take over my flock," I breathed at last, easing the tension a little.

"So? She's done this before, and yes it irritated you, but suicide? Really?" Dylan was sitting next to me now, his hands on my shoulders; forcing me to face him.

"Fang helped me then."

"Fang is no longer here."

Yeah, thanks for the news flash, Captain Obvious, because I hadn't noticed.

"But you have me." He put his arms around me, drawing me to him in a hug.

I wriggled free of the embrace, but Dylan merely started to rub my back right in between my shoulders, where he knew I liked it. I pulled myself out of reach yet again, trying to make the look of disgust on my face a little more subtle. I didn't want to think of Dylan doing what Fang did to calm me down. That was Fang's thing.

Dylan cannot replace him. Ever.

Just then, Iggy's tall frame hovered in the doorway, his unseeing eyes staring blankly in our direction.

"The kids are all up and dressed," he said, looking proud of himself for having done something so leader-like. But that was my job.

"I could've done it," I snapped back, sounding a lot more vicious than I wanted to. Oops.

Iggy put his hands up in defeat, claiming that he was just trying to help. I knew he was, and gave one of my rare but sincere apologies before shamefully returning to my moral duty of making my bed.

"Max?" Angel's voice flowed into the room, filling my with fury. I could just picture myself glaring at the girl, my nostrils flaring and fire in my eyes. So many things I wanted to say and do to that kid…

"Max?" She said again, so I turned toward her, trying to hide my anger. "I have decided to call together an emergency meeting last night after you went to sleep, and I would like the flock to discuss it with you now." Her eyes suddenly went from a pretty blue to ice, and I swear the room grew warmer when she left it.

"We should go." Dylan looked dejected, sitting on the bed next to me, staring at his still bare feet. Oh well. He shouldn't be trying to replace Fang.

I got up, sensing Dylan following close behind.

I was greeted in the living room by numerous heads snapping away from me, allowing me to assume that they had been staring, waiting for me to come into the room.

No doubt reliving last night.

"Good morning, Max."

Angel's innocent expression was impossible to believe.

"We have had a little vote," she continued, her stare never veering from my eyes. I glared back, determined to show my flock who their leader was. I shouldn't be afraid to stand up to a psychopath, mind-controlling, twisted minded seven year old girl, right?

"We don't want you to lead the flock anymore."

I gave a smirk.

"And who's going to lead you kids instead?"

"Me," replied Angel, looking as though I should have known the answer.

"Right," I was flat-out laughing now. "'Cause that worked so well before."

Angel's innocent expression vanished instantly at those words, and she looked as though trying to maintain her patience. She gave a weak smile. "I'm sure we'll manage. Or, at least, better than we have been with you."

I smiled back. "Ok. When you come crying to me because you're hungry or half dead or whatever, you'll know where to find me."

I turned to leave, but I could feel Nudge's eyes burning a hole in my back. I faced my flock.

"Who's coming with me?"

No one raised their hands or said anything. I shrugged.

Honestly I wasn't worried. At all. This had happened before, and they all came running back to me.

I turned toward Dylan. "You staying too?"

He shook his head. "I'm going with you, to protect you."

Ha-ha, strike one, Dylan. I don't need protection. Fang would have known that.

I gave a sigh, but my grin was probably driving Angel crazy.

"Bye guys. Try to live until you come back to me."

With a quick wave and a broadening smile, I walked out the back door, Dylan behind me. My wings spread, and the wind hit my face. I was feeling refreshed and completely psyched about saying 'I told you so' to Angel when she fails to raise the flock. Again.

Wow. This is the second time Fang has left (but this time for good) and the second time Angel has taken over my family. Isn't life funny that way?

I have just two words for you:

Déjà vu.


	9. Chapter 9

_**C h a p t e r N i n e**_

Nudge looked off after Max's silhouette. She may never see her again.

Angel was trying to take over. For the second time. Hadn't she learned that this wasn't going to work? Sure they were all growing up, but they still needed a leader, and Angel was too selfish.

She had to get Max back.

Nudge left the living room, several eyes watching her enter her bedroom. She made her way over to the computer, hoping to get a hold of Fang's blog. Maybe he could help.

She began to type.

Dear Fang,

Max has left again, leaving Angel in charge. Everyone voted her out, and Dylan was the only one who went with her. I don't know what Angel is up to, but it can't be good. What else would she try to take over the flock for? I don't know what to do, and I'm scared for our safety. Last time this happened, Angel almost had us exposed.

Please write back soon.

Love and miss you always,

Nudge

With a deep sigh, she hit send.

It was out of her hands; there was nothing more she could do but wait for a reply.

Meanwhile, there was something happening in the living room; Angel seemed to be screaming at someone. She darted out of her bedroom and joined the rest of the flock, where Iggy was crumpled up in a ball on the ground.

"I told you that I was to be the leader," Angel's voice was soft, but certainly frightening. Her eyes were piercing through Iggy's form as though concentrating coldly on his position. She had _forced_ him to the ground. With her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

_**C h a p t e r T e n**_

I stretched out my wings and soared through the open air. Even though my family has disowned me, it was hard not to be content.

The wind, continually growing stronger, blew my hair back. My eyes were getting watery, but that only added to the whole flying experience.

I dipped the end of my right wing, causing me to veer off to the right. The air currents surged from beneath my ruffled feathers, pushing me upward. I always felt like, like a dancer or something, being all graceful and agile in the skies.

I had no idea where I was going, but for now I was just going to enjoy being on this free rollercoaster.

Something brushed against my side, and I turned to see Dylan, watching me with concerned eyes.

"What?" I asked, more of a rhetorical question than anything else.

"You just walked out on them."

I gave a short "HA!" throwing my head back in a dramatic manner.

"They kicked me out. They didn't want me there," I said, with mocking hurt in my tone.

"But you just left."

"Haven't we established this little piece of information already?" I was suddenly confused about where this was going.

Dylan stopped flying and cut me off, facing me.

"But you're their leader, Max. What will happen to them when you leave? They almost got us exposed last time. And Angel is way to strict. She may be only six, but she's vicious. And powerful."

"So?"

"So you should go back." Dylan was practically spitting out his words at me now, as though he couldn't believe my attitude on the whole situation.

I shook my head before replying, "I can't do that."

Without another look at Dylan, I tucked in my wings and went into a steep dive. I could sense Dylan behind me, probably thinking of my whole 'suicide' incident.

About only two or three feet from the ground, I unfurled my wings, catching the light breeze, and gracefully alighted onto the grassy clearing. I hadn't noticed until just now that this was a clearing in a forest; probably the same forest I had to fight Ari in so long ago. **(That line was a reference to an event in my first story, Maximum Ride: Termination, just in case you got confused.)**

For some reason, I could feel tears stinging the edges of my eyes. I fought them back, wondering how and why I had become the little softie. This whole crying thing had been happening to me a lot lately.

Dylan sat down on a tree stump that lined the perimeter of the clearing, never wavering his gaze away from me.

"You're freaking me out," I mumbled, but if Dylan heard me, I wouldn't have known; he ignored the comment. And continued to stare. "Creeper."

I turned my back on him, clearing away some underbrush, preparing to make a shelter.

"You have no idea," Dylan hissed back at me. A new hatred stung every word, pain dripping from each syllable. Was he really this upset that I left the Flock?

I turned to face him, expecting him to be staring me down again, wanting me to come back to my senses. Instead, I found bright amber eyes staring down a wolf-like snout, with teeth peering out of the mouth. Paws bearing long, sharp claws rested on where Dylan's knees had been.

The eyes didn't stop watching me.

"D-Dylan?" I stammered, not able to receive much oxygen.

The creature nodded.

"You're an Eraser," I managed to stutter.

"No, I'm a bird kid, like you guys"-his voice was way deeper than it should be, gruff sounding-"but ITEX gave me a little bit of an extra gene. I am not an Eraser. I have only a small portion of Eraser blood running through my veins."

A smirk crossed his grotesque face. For the first time since knowing Dylan, I appreciated his god-like face, the perfectly carved facial features and the carefully crafted blue eyes.

I could do nothing. My legs had gone numb, and though my brain was screaming to get away, my feet stayed put. Dylan was an Eraser? One of_ them_?

"They did this so I might protect you."

His expression turned softer, his tone almost regretful, in pain.

"We were still meant to be. I only get like this when I get really mad. I was made for you, Max. This is just another trick to keep you safe."

As I stood watching him, still stunned, he shifted back into the model-like face and humanoid form. He was normal again.

"But I suppose I should face the facts," he added sadly, making his way over to me. "I am an Eraser."

The voice that spoke next didn't seem to belong to me, but somehow I recognized that it was mine:

"I guess that explains why you're a terrible flyer."

I passed out after that.


	11. Chapter 11

_**C h a p t e r E l e v e n**_

**Hey, it's me, Krystal. I'm so sorry this post has been long-awaited! I've been so busy…finals, practicing for a performance, family stuff…I just got really caught up with other things. So, without further ado, I give you chapter Eleven! And again, I'm so incredibly sorry for the wait! Plus, this chapter isn't going to be too thrilling, but just wait until I continue with this story…I promise it will get better.**

I bent down, grabbing as many sticks as I could possibly carry.

I had woken up hours ago, left on a small leaf bed, Dylan tending to a freshly made fire. He hadn't stopped watching me, but he also didn't turn back into an Eraser, either. Eventually, I convinced myself that it had just been a dream, but somewhere inside I knew that what I had seen was real.

Flashbacks of me seeing Ari grow from cute little kid to morphed Eraser ran through my already full head. I started to remember killing him, the regret yet deep satisfaction I had felt. Would I have to go through that again, with Dylan? To have to live with wondering what would have happened had Ari lived…

It was far too much to think about. I shoved the thought far from my mind.

"I'm going to go get some dinner."

Dylan's almost melodic voice soared across the breeze and landed as a whisper in my ears. I gave a light nod before continuing to pretend to gather un-needed firewood.

I watched as he left the clearing disappearing through a set of particularly dense trees, giving me more than a few glances over his shoulder.

At last, when I was sure he had gone, I made my way to the fire, settling myself on a log that had become a make-shift bench.

Dylan was an Eraser.

The statement was inscribed across my brain, was written on my eyelids when I closed them. I plucked up enough nerve to speak it aloud.

"Dylan is an Eraser!"

The sentence echoed off of the trees around me, and the words rolled off of my tongue, tasting bitter. Why hadn't I figured this out before? Surely he had shown some sort of sign…

Before I knew what I was doing, I was staring into the dancing flames, tears streaming down my cheeks. As much as I tried to deny or forget it, I had killed Ari, and witnessed another of his kind transform in front of my eyes. I couldn't get rid of Jed's screams of how I had killed his son, my brother…

A twig snapped behind me, startling me. I swerved around, my tears instantly dried, preparing to rip someone apart.

I stood in a battle stance, as though preparing to attack whatever was behind the trees, but to my-relief? No, more like dismay-it was simply Dylan, having returned with two rabbits. There was a trace of blood on both his mouth and hands, giving me reason to suspect that he had morphed while hunting, as a wolf does.

He must've noticed me staring, because he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket, and his hands in the damp grass.

"Hungry?" he muttered, without turning to look at me.

I shook my head, though my stomach was practically roaring. Somehow, despite my obvious hunger, food seemed revolting; especially bloodied rabbit.

"What's wrong?"

I felt his eyes staring into mine, probably noticing the puffy redness of them caused by my pathetic little breakdown. Again, I shook my head.

I could tell that Dylan was itching to find out, but I kept my mouth clamped tightly shut, resuming my place near the fire and staring into its enticing display of dancing light.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Dylan sever the two rabbits on sticks and place them over the flames to roast, and even as their smell wafted up to my nostrils, I tried to fight off my hunger, determined not to eat anything Dylan placed in front of me. He was, after all, one of _Them_.

As if reading my thoughts, I could hear, very faintly, his whisper, "I'm not one of the enemy, Max. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Then why were you so reluctant to tell me? To tell the Flock?" the words came out harsher than I had intended, but I felt no regrets toward my tone. "We took you in as part of the family."

I matched Dylan's glare, though his was rapidly softening.

"To avoid this," he responded, looking away. He almost chuckled.

"What?" I demanded, uneased by his…um, ease.

"I know that Ari haunting your thoughts. I'm not like him. I wouldn't do what he did to you, like make you choose between loving me and being killed."

I could feel my expression become less and less sharp, despite my inward protests. I looked away.

"I love you, Max."

I gave him a strange look, probably one of shock and confusion, before turning away from the fire and puking next to my bench-log.

I realized that I had laughed uncomfortably at my own awkwardness, and Dylan looked down-right scared.

Me and my 'social graces'.


	12. Chapter 12

_**C h a p t e r T w e l v e**_

Dylan lay awake in his leaf bed, watching Max. He knew that she wasn't really sleeping, not after so many years of living cautiously. He figured that she had taken the news fairly well, considering what she could've done.

But now she didn't trust him.

No matter how many times Dylan tried to bring himself to be content with Max's reaction, he knew that he would never gain back her full trust. Why hadn't he simply escaped into the woods before the transformation took place? Silently, Dylan cursed himself for his stupidity.

"No-not-Fang."

Max's slurred words brought Dylan back into reality, interrupting his thoughts. She must be asleep, she wouldn't have just started to moan because she felt like it.

He crawled to her side.

Sweat beads formed on her forehead, and she looked far more pale than what would be considered natural. Her whole body was shaking violently, though not in a spastic manner; more like she was freezing cold.

Dylan's hand went to Max's face, feeling her cheeks and forehead. Her dirt-caked skin was even more cold than ice. Her arms thrashed to the side, landing painfully on the ground beside her sleeping form. Seeing her, Invincible Max, so vulnerable like this ripped apart something inside of Dylan; he gripped one of her fallen hands in both of his own.

He realized just how thin she had gotten, nearly every bone visible beneath her gaunt frame. He made a mental note to himself to force Max to eat more.

"Stop!"

Dylan gripped Max's hand tighter, getting more worried. He loved her, with all of his heart; he couldn't stand to see her like this. Of course, telling her this while still getting over Fang and the flock probably wasn't the best thing for her right now…

"Dylan! Stop! He's dying!"

Max's feet began to kick a little, but mostly she shook even harder. Her skin grew colder still, if possible.

"Max! Wake up!" Dylan's own cries echoed off of the trees through the night, fighting against Max's screams.

Desperate, Dylan shook Max awake; first gently, growing gradually more forceful as each jolt didn't work.

At last, Max awoke with a jerk, her breathing rapid and heavy, as Dylan had seen humans do after running great distances.

Her hand struggled free from his grip, and both latched onto his jacket. Her eyes were wild and scared, nothing like the Max Dylan had once known, what he had studied before he knew her…

"Dylan! Why did you strangle him?"

Dylan gaped at Max, unable to comprehend what she was saying. Surely she was still deep in her dream. He hadn't strangled anyone in his life…

"What? Who?"

She gasped for air, struggling to breath. "You know perfectly well who!" Her shrieks pierced through the night, startling some birds from their peaceful slumber in nearby trees.

"You strangled Fang!"

These last words struck Dylan hard for some reason; he knew he hadn't done such a thing, so why was he feeling guilty?

"Max, you were having a nightmare. Everything's fine," he muttered, untangling Max's fingers from his clothing.

She drew away from him, looking unconvinced yet ashamed. Max looked away, but Dylan's stare remained on her. Why did he feel like this?

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Max turned away from Dylan and curled back up on her leaf bed, clearly unaware of what she had just done. But before her breathing decreased into a peaceful rhythm, he swore he heard deep sobs protruding from her limp form.

Dylan sat back on his own leaf bed, terrified of what he had just witnessed. Then it hit him; he _had_ strangled Fang before.

But it had been just a dream.


	13. Chapter 13

_**C h a p t e r T h i r t e e n**_

I settled myself back into the leaf bed, still shaking pretty badly.

I couldn't believe all that had just happened; this was so unlike me. I'm Max, for crying out loud, not the weepy and helpless girl who spazzed out because of a flipping dream.

Ugh.

I forced all thoughts from my mind, focusing instead on disciplining myself. I had to let him go. Before this thing gets worse. _Let him go. Let him go._

But it's not that simple.

I have lived with Fang for pretty much my whole life.

_He left. Let him go. Let him go. He left you. Let him go…_

But we fought together, he saved my life more than once, I saved his, we were family, we were together…

My brain was screaming for relief. I was so sick of this constant war raging on in my head: wanting to let Fang go and trying to keep him alive, with me.

Resentfully, I began to cry again, hoping Dylan wouldn't hear me. I hastily wiped the tears from my cheeks as they dripped down onto my bed, on my arms. But they just kept coming. I mean, really; I only weigh like, ninety pounds, how much water can I hold? Yet the sobs kept coming, each stronger and more painful than the next.

Jeez, I really hate myself sometimes.

I felt so weak, so vulnerable. My mind was screaming at me to knock it off, to get over it, let it go. But somewhere, in the back of my mind, there was a small voice whispering, _hold on_.

I crumpled up into a ball, almost involuntarily; it was just an instinctive reaction to the massive headache pounding in my head.

As my brain battle continued to storm in my head, images of Fang and I together flashed across my tightly closed eyelids. Memories of us fighting to the death together, our private moments that I cherish so dearly (gosh, that sounded lame, didn't it?) as well as our many escapes.

But other pictures were illuminated before me as well.

Dylan and Fang were having an argument; Dylan's voice steadily rising while Fang's remained dangerously calm and even. Dylan morphed into an Eraser…his scruffy, fur-covered hands wrapped around an unsuspecting Fang's neck…Fang kicked and punched, but his efforts were meaningless against Dylan's superior strength and weight…the more he struggled, the more pale he got…then blue…then violet…

"Dylan! _No_!"

I hadn't realized that I fell asleep again and plunged right back into the dream I had escaped from just recently. I was shaking again, and despite the sweat lining my forehead, I was freezing cold. Shivers ran down my spine as each recollection of Fang's strangling zipped by my closed eyes.

I felt arms wrap around me, jerking me awake from my nightmare. A deep voice was shushing me, and I was pulled into the familiar person's lap, being held and rocked gently. I got my breathing back under control and allowed myself to be comforted while I got myself back together, but I knew I had to gain back my power in the situation.

I pulled myself away from the embrace.

"Thanks, Fang," I whispered, still wiping at my damp eyes.

"I'm Dylan," the guy who had just held me said in a guarded voice.

I nodded, and muttered a quick apology.

"I'm going to get some more firewood," I mumbled, and turned off toward the trees.

Luckily, dawn was rapidly approaching and I could see everything just fine.

I sank to my knees against a tree, willing myself to stop being such an idiot. I needed to get a grip! What was wrong with me? Because unless I was mistaken (and I very rarely am), I had just mistook Dylan for a murderer in my sleep.

And as Fang while awake.


	14. Chapter 14

_**C h a p t e r F o u r t e e n**_

I made my way back over to where Dylan sat, waiting, tending to the dying fire. It was then I realized why I had left the clearing in the first place.

Before he noticed me, I crept back into the forest, collecting random sticks and twigs. In no time I had a pretty nifty pile of firewood and continued forth to the clearing to face Dylan.

"So…" I started, but let the unfinished statement fade between us.

Dylan didn't give any notation that he acknowledged my presence, but continued to prod at the glowing logs.

"Hey Dylan," I said awkwardly. "Buddy…pal…amigo. What's up?" I threw him a few weak punches to his arm playfully just to add to the joking affect. It didn't exactly help. I've never been anywhere or in any situation in my life that has been even more awkward than the one I am currently forced to endeavor. Seriously, I'd take an army of Erasers any day, but this was unbearable.

"Max, it's ok," Dylan said back, not looking at me but staring into the burning embers. "I know you're freaked out by me." There was just a hint of resentment-regret, even-in his tone that humbled me a bit.

"No, that's not what I meant-"

"Yes it is," Dylan said softly, in what I refer to as a dangerously calm mood. His infuriation reached a point where he remained so calm it was unnerving; I backed away a little despite myself.

"I'm sorry," I offered, every ounce of sincerity in my voice. "Really I am. I didn't mean to freak out or anything. I was just…shocked, I guess."

Dylan shrugged and allowed a few moments' pause before replying. "It's all right. I'm used to it."

We didn't say anything more on the subject, and let the forgiving words hang loosely in the air.

"So what were you dreaming about?" He sounded guarded, almost as though he already knew the answer. But he couldn't know, could he?

"Nothing," I responded, shrugging and trying to act nonchalant. Usually I am a much better actress (have you read the other Maximum Ride books?) but this was a circumstance far from normal.

Dylan raised an eyebrow and looked at me suspiciously with those blue eyes nestled into the perfectly carved face of his. He seemed worried, though trying to hide it.

"You'd be mad," I said finally, my stare hard and unyielding.

No response.

He just stared right back, not his eyes' gaze unwavering from my own.

"Well?"

I gave an exasperated sigh.

"You're stubborn as a-"

"Now, now, Max. Mind your manners," Dylan said, giving the ghost of a smile. While his eyes gave a playful twinkle, his face didn't glow the way it usually did when he smiled. Nothing lit up.

"Fine. I dreamt that, well, you strangled Fang. That you killed him. And you were in your Eraser form."

I stared at my feet, unable to look at Dylan's face any longer. Subconsciously, I noticed my fingers intertwining with each other, in and out.

"Is that all?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." I stole a glance at Dylan's expression, which was mixed with fear and concern. Discretion was not his natural-born talent. "We should go. Can't stay in one place too long or they'll find us."

I started to get up, forgetting about the wood pile I had just brought for the almost dead fire, preparing myself for flight to-where? I had nowhere to go.

But I had Dylan; I knew he'd follow wherever I went.

And I had a glimmer of hope that Fang was still alive.

And still loved me.

**My fellow fanfic readers and writers:**

**I am so insanely sorry about not posting in-what was it? Three months? Or more? I just want to say that I am beyond sorry for letting you all down like this…I've been writing stories on fictionpress and got too caught up in my newest story, "Halfway Human". So again, I am very sorry and I hope you all can forgive me! I will try to be more consistent on updates and such responsibilities that I have recently abused; it's been a busy summer what with performances in theater, painting, art, etc. Again, my greatest apologies and please forgive me.**

**Keep writing and a very happy summer to you all.**

**~krystal~**


	15. Chapter 15

_**C h a p t e r F i f t e e n**_

Fang's computer beeped softly, letting him know he had a new message.

He glanced down at the closed laptop under his arm and ignored it.

He had already told himself that if any of the flock tried to contact him that he'd ignore it, or else reply by saying not to bother him anymore. He didn't want to be reminded of all that he had lost…

"Your coffee, sir."

Fang looked up at the waiter, clutching a foam cup in a shaking arm. Something about his appearance had startled him, Fang knew that much. Perhaps it was the black clothing, the long hair, the countless scars…

"Oh, thanks, dude," he said, glancing up at the young man with a weak grin. It was hard to find happiness these days, what with knowing that you didn't have a family anymore.

With a slight bow, the waiter shuffled quickly away, not without a few wary glances over his shoulder.

So Fang sat there alone, sipping at his foaming cup of caffeine, when he noticed someone walk into the café that he had not seen around the city before. Of course, everyone here was a stranger, though it was something about her aura that sent him into an alert mode.

He made a mental note of her physical features. She was very thin, but not to a point where it seemed grotesque. Much shorter than Fang, she stood at about five foot four, though she had a fierceness in her expression that gave Fang the impression that she was a fighter. Her hair was a vibrant red that seemed to produce the effect of flames growing from her scalp. She might've been about seventeen years old, maybe slightly younger, but it was her style of clothing that made his muscles tense.

She wore all black, however, instead of giving a gothic look, all was tight fitting and reminded Fang of a sort of spy suit. A sash draped across her right shoulder over to her left hip, loaded with unknown items that gleamed an icy silver in the light. A belt containing similar things hung loosely over her slender hips.

"How may I help you today, ma'am?"

Discreetly, Fang watched the same waiter walk up to the stranger, looking as suspicious as Fang felt.

"Um, may I interest you in one of our specialty cappuccinos?" he persisted in response to the woman's silence. He offered a small cup of the brown liquid as a sample, but much to his surprise the stranger wacked the cup to the ground with a swipe of her hand.

"Foolish mortal!" Her voice was like a whisper, but came out in a hissing sound, and seemed to echo through the entire café. Heads turned to look from across the restaurant. "You think you can poison me with this garbage? I am not here to buy your petty merchandise, slave! I am here for someone of great importance!"

Without another word, she strode past the stunned waiter, her hair flowing out behind her. Her black boots that should have been clacking against the hard floors instead fell silent, and she appeared to glide-or rather, slither-through the mess of tables toward where Fang sat.

"Hello, gorgeous," she hissed. Her eyes were unnaturally yellow, with vertical slits for pupils. "I believe you will be coming with me."

Her face was getting closer, her mouth opening. Two large fangs protruded from the roof of her mouth, and a forked tongue tickled the tip of Fang's nose.

Despite his instinct, Fang found that he could not look away from the fathomless depths of her yellow eyes, and subconsciously knew that he was being hypnotized, and did not know how to snap out of it.

"You will soon be joining your friend, Maximum Ride, when you meet in front of the pearly gates of Heaven," she continued to whisper in his ear, though her voice seemed magnified in his mind. "Unless you are less fortunate…"

She broke eye contact then, going for Fang's neck, and he snapped at attention at once, suddenly aware of the predicament. Everything else seemed to melt away as his hands smacked against the stranger's ears, causing her to retreat in pain.

Grabbing his laptop, Fang felt his wings whip out of his leather jacket; hearing the astonished cries of the onlookers as though from a distance.

Without a second glance back, he left the stranger cursing in a language he didn't know.

Once safely in the sky, Fang looked at his laptop, suddenly unsure of whether he shouldn't read that message after all…


	16. Chapter 16

_**C h a p t e r S i x t e e n**_

My eyes snapped open, but the images seemed to be burned into my pupils.

_It was just a dream_, I told myself. But had it been? Everything was so real; I could practically smell the freshly brewed coffee, could feel the forked tongue on my sweaty neck…

"Max? Are you all right?"

I looked over at Dylan's silhouette in the darkness. He had persuaded me to stay one more night, where we knew we were safe to sleep. Reluctantly, I agreed; only because I didn't want to lose the one person who hadn't left me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, sitting up in the leaf bed.

"Another dream?"

I felt my brow crinkle in confusion.

"It had to have been, though I'm not sure."

I could see Dylan prop himself up on his elbow, still lying on his side but facing me.

"What happened?"

With a sigh, I told him how I had dreamt that Fang was in a coffee shop, and some snake-like woman had tried to kill him, and told him that I was to die, too…

I sensed Dylan's shake of the head, even the darkness concealed the movement.

"It was just a dream, Max. I'm sure Fang's fine."

I could tell that Dylan strained to say his name without his hatred showing, but he failed miserably.

"He's probably with another bird-kid, making a new flock as proud and arrogant as he is."

For some strange reason his words didn't reassure me.

"Come here."

I started to shake my head, to say that I wanted to go back to sleep, but Dylan was already sitting next to me. In the dim glow of the moon and stars I could see the blue gleam of his eyes, staring deep into mine.

One of his arms went around my shoulders, giving me a gentle squeeze.

"He's fine. I'm sure of it. Stop worrying. He was the one who walked out on you, you can't waste your life away fretting about some guy who doesn't want to see your face any more."

I looked away from his gaze.

"You do know that this whole 'Fang' thing is becoming an unhealthy obsession?"

He had said it gently, but I still felt the stake drive into my heart as the sentence hung in the air, suddenly cold.

I pulled away from his embrace, and Dylan seemed to realize that he went too far.

"I've known him since before I can remember," whispered, but my tone was icy. "I can't just forget about a part of me."

I rose to my feet, then, barely able to hear Dylan's footfalls behind me, several paces away. I took off into the night, my wings relishing the chance to stretch out again.

The wind felt good on my face, the gut-wrenching thrills of flying clearing my head. Fang _did_ care; of course he did. There was no way he could have forgotten me if I hadn't been able to go five minutes without thinking of him, right?

Or what if Dylan was right, that this was becoming an unhealthy obsession?

I shoved the thought from my mind away, ashamed to think such a thing.

I closed my eyes as tears swam before them, threatening to break lose again. I didn't think I had anything left in me to let out, but I had been wrong about a lot of things these days.

I listened to my wings beating almost silently against the night sky, hearing Dylan following behind me. I didn't have the energy to go into hyper drive, didn't have enough left in me to ditch the guy who spoke the unthinkable.

So I continued to soar, eyes closed, sure that nobody else was there…

Until I ran into something, or some_one…_

"Max?"

My eyelids fluttered open, afraid that this would just be another dream…

"Max is that really you?"

But the familiar voice wasn't relieved, it sounded shocked and nervous. This couldn't really be happening…

My mouth spoke of its own accord.

"Fang?"

After a slight pause, the figure floating in front of me answered my question in such a soft voice that I had to strain my ears to hear him properly.

"Yes."


	17. Chapter 17

_**C h a p t e r S e v e n t e e n**_

I couldn't prevent the smile from erupting onto my face.

"Fang? Is that really you?"

He nodded, still appearing solemn. Or was that expression on his face regret?

"What-what are you doing here?" The giddy feeling in my gut was expanding and growing ever more over-powerful. I didn't really like an emotion having so much control over me. Jeez, I really had missed him; his dark eyes, his carefully carved face, his guarded and unreadable expression. Even his black wings, glinting a deep purple in the moonlight, were a feature I couldn't ignore. (As pathetic as I just sounded there.)

"Nothing," he replied, and I almost forgot how few of words Fang actually says.

"Fang?"

This new voice, distinctively female, interrupted my thoughts of reuniting, of newfound hope, etc. Jeez, do I sound like a soap opera or what?

I peered around Fang, not really wanting to see just who was asking for Fang.

I became subconsciously aware of my hands balling into fists. Very tight fists. And the giddy feeling was quickly evaporating, giving way to an emotion I _can_ stand: anger. No, make that _fury_.

The girl that spoke sported bright red hair, looking like flames encircling her face. She was so thin; with a flat stomach and small waist, wearing clothes that were tight enough to exemplify as such. They were all black, with a few weapon belts draped across her shoulders and hips. Her eyes were the most strange feature about her though: almost a glowing yellow…

You know, come to think of it, she looked suspiciously like the girl in my nightmare…

"Fang? Who are these people?" Her voice came out as a hiss, but seemed sickeningly helpless.

Fang made a quarter turn toward her, holding out his arm. "Just old friends. No big deal."

As he said this, however, he looked at me in a way that definitely said _big deal_. Very big deal.

To my horror (I almost gagged) the red-haired wonder snuggled into the crook of his arm, placing a thin and long-nailed hand on his chest. And to make it worse, Fang didn't shrug it off. It was at that moment that I realized she was flying; she had to be, Fang wasn't holding her. _And she didn't have wings_. I could feel Dylan's gaze wandering between the three of us, sizing up the situation; probably figuring out just how tense we were.

Dylan must've sensed how hurt and furious I was, because his arm went around my shoulder. Despite instinct, I didn't shove it off and slap the kid in the face. Even though I wanted to.

Biting back the urge to throw up what I didn't eat these past few days, I finally spoke up.

"So, what are you doing here?"

Fang shrugged. "Nothing. Where is the rest of the flock?"

"Kicked me out. Dylan followed."

Anger passed over Fang's face, and his tone indicated more than slightly irritated.

"AND SO YOU JUST LEFT? You left-who? Angel? You left Angel in charge? Don't you know what happened to the flock last time this happened? Jeez, Max! Have you really gotten this careless?"

His fuming made my temper rise to dangerous heights.

"What do you propose I do, then?"

Fang's angered expression left, and he looked at a loss for words, though clearly still annoyed.

A pause passed between us then, me glaring at Fang and Fang looking pointedly unsure of what to say or do.

"Awkward," Dylan's whisper pierced through the silence, making it even more uncomfortable. After glancing around at our expressions, and noticing they were all aimed at him, we could just hear his muttered response of "sorry".

My wings were starting to ache from staying in one place for so long, with Dylan's wings brushing against them every once in a while.

"Well, hate to break up our little reunion," I began, practically spitting out the words at Fang. "but Dylan and I really should be going."

"Would you like to join us?" Dylan asked, resulting in carrot-top to nod vigorously. Fang replied with a low yes, not looking at me. I was probably looking dumb-struck with fury, unable to contain just how shocked and upset I was at this proposal. Dylan, however, looked very pleased with himself.

And there goes my respect for Dylan.


	18. Chapter 18

_**C h a p t e r E i g h t e e n**_

I looked over at Dylan, just barely containing my urge to slap him in the face.

"And where do you propose we go, Dylan?" I snapped.

He looked sheepish, but didn't back down. How rather odd…usually Dylan is one of the first to break under my glare…

Fang rolled his eyes and carrot-top withdrew from his embrace. "We should go home, to save the flock from terrible leadership," he said in a dangerously calm voice.

"But then again," he added, glancing at me, "they shouldn't be any worse off than when Max was there, seeing as she ditched them anyway."

Flame-head snickered and Dylan turned pale. I could feel the color drained from my own face.

But I had to go.

Mostly because I was being dragged by Dylan. As in, he half carried me the whole. Way. Home.

About an hour or two of flying and at last we made it back to the old familiar house. Honestly, I expected the place to be deserted; abandoned as Angel leads my flock off to the big city.

But I was proven wrong. (Is it just me or does that seem to happen a lot lately?)

"Max!"

Nudge's thin and dark arms wrapped around me just as my feet touched the ground.

"Hey, Nudge," I replied, trying to stay cheery.

She started to pull away, seeing Fang and the rest for the first time. Her eyes went wide at the sight of him, and a broad smile lit up her whole face. She had an expression that showed just how giddy she was feeling. Boy was she in for a surprise…

"Fang? Fang! It is you! I knew you'd come back once you read my e-mail! I knew it!"

Nudge, my little Nudge, ran forward to hug Fang, who took her in his arms for a quick embrace before withdrawing. He seemed stiff, not at all like the Fang I once knew.

"Who's that?" Her voice was whiny, and the air raised on my arms as Ginger looked disgustingly at Nudge.

Carrot-top stepped forward (and I just realized that Fang never introduced us formally…) and placed her hand on Fang's chest, edging closer and closer to him. He stood still, his expression softening as he looked down into her face.

"Just some kid I used to hang out with," Fang replied, shrugging slightly. "Don't worry about it, babe."

And then my anger snapped.

As Nudge just sort of stood there, mouth open and shell-shocked, a few tears rolling down her cheeks; I moved so quickly even the girl didn't have time to dodge.

I leapt forward, probably with my teeth sort of bared I guess, my fists raining down on Fang's face. I shoved flame-head out of my way, scratching her cheek with my nails (on accident actually, but I have no regrets), and landed on top of Fang; who was now on his back in the dirt.

"_BABE_?" I roared. My only goal was to have as much forced contact with Fang's face as possible.

But Fang started to get out of his 'startled' mode and into a ready and alert state. His fists met with my own face, my arms, anything he could get at, but I seemed impervious to the pain.

Despite my inward shame, tears started to spill out of the corners of my eyes, though through the sweat and blood, I doubt Fang could tell. We rarely fought, Fang and I, and this sort of scared me, but I shoved that thought out of my mind.

"HOW DARE YOU! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU OVER THE YEARS? AFTER ALL WE DID _TOGETHER_? I'VE SAVED YOUR SORRY HIDE FROM TOO MANY DISASTERS TO BE BETRAYED LIKE THIS! _HOW DARE YOU_!"

Pretty soon, my punches were getting weaker, as I was trembling more and more violently from anger and sobbing.

Vaguely, I could just see Dylan's muscular frame move toward our little fracas (funny word, eh? It means fight), subconsciously aware of his arms wrapping around my middle, dragging me off of Fang. I was still clawing and kicking at nothing while he did so.

I did start to settle down though, wiping the blood, sweat, and tears from my face. I noted that Ginger wasn't staring at us, shocked, as I had expected, but rather, she was smirking. And her eyes (staring curiously hungrily at Fang)…is it just me, or were they glowing yellow and had slits for pupils? And I could swear I saw a forked tongue slither out from her smiling lips…

Flashbacks to the dream I had with Fang in the coffee-shop came swarming back to me, and for a moment, all of my anger vanished and was replaced by concern for Fang.

"Fang!" I screamed, this time in warning than anything else. I felt Dylan's arms tighten around my waist, obviously assuming I was going to full-on attack him.

Carrot-top looked at me, and smiled an evil grin. Two inch fangs hung from the roof of her mouth, her forked tongue sliding in and out…

"Fang look out!" I shouted again, but the red-haired girl had already lunged.

Dang it.


	19. Chapter 19

_**C h a p t e r N i n e t e e n**_

All I saw was Fang's flinched form, so I couldn't see who had knocked ginger out of the way until several seconds later. Dylan was on top of her, keeping her down, greenish-yellow liquid spurting from her pointed fangs.

"Are you ok?" I asked breathlessly, rushing over toward Fang.

"Yeah," he said, shaking his shagging head to the side so that his hair flipped out of his dark eyes. "I'm fine."

And then the kid started to chuckle. Fang. Chuckling. Maybe he hit his head when I shoved him to the ground…

"What's up?" I asked, withdrawing a little. He stopped his brief chuckling fit quite abruptly and looked at me.

"I think I need to break up with her," he said after a short pause. His face was dead serious, as was his tone. Someone's gone a little loopy.

"So what was so funny?" I asked.

"What would make you think anything was funny?" Fang looked genuinely confused. It was then that I noticed some of the greenish-yellow liquid on the side of his lip.

Crud.

"Dylan?" I called, not taking my eyes off of Fang, whose pupils were dilating quickly. He seemed farther and farther away as the seconds ticked by.

Dylan muttered something to Nudge, who then ran into the house. She returned a few moments later with Iggy in tow, who resumed Dylan's place in keeping Ginger down. Jeez, that kid is amazing…

"Dylan, look," I said. He did, indeed, look, at Fang. His breathing was growing raspy and rapid, his eyes rolling back into his head. It wasn't long before his eyelids closed.

"Dylan, Dylan his eyelids closed!" My voice came out shaky, and I spoke too quickly.

"He's fine, Max, he's survived worse." Somehow Dylan's reassurance didn't exactly help the situation.

I just sat there staring at him, as though watching him without blinking would bring him back. It worked…? It worked!

"Delilah?" Fang's voice came out weak, but he spoke, his eyelids fluttering open. "Delilah is that you?"

"_What_?"

Dylan gave me a warning look when he noticed my raised fists, and helped Fang to his feet.

"So that snake's name is _Delilah_?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady; but I knew it was shaking with anger despite my efforts.

Dylan nodded. "It would appear so."

I looked over at her, her fangs still drawn, but her eyes rolled back in her head. Iggy stood over her, looking pleased with himself. Black liquid that I took as her demonic blood lined the end of his knuckles.

"She's dead," he said, as he saw my eyes linger over her limp form on the ground.

"Sweet," I muttered, until I felt the stares of the present company. "Er, I mean, oooh noooo…"

Everyone looked away, except Fang, whose eyes were still locked on mine. I looked away.

"We should bring him inside," Dylan murmured. I nodded in response, and helped Dylan to carry Fang into the house. We placed him on what used to be his bed.

"Thanks," Fang whispered, his voice hoarse. He waved off Dylan, but gripped my arm.

"I'd forgotten," he began, "about how much I cared for you, Max."

I scoffed. "Really? Because I've been spending every waking moment freaking out over whether I would ever see you again, and here you are: but with another girl, a scowl on your face, an unpleasant attitude, and saying that you _didn't even remember me_? At _all_?"

He shook his head. "No, that's not what I said. I said that I'd forgotten just how much I cared for you. Of course I've missed you."

"Uh-huh. So how do you explain carrot-top out there? She seemed like a charmer."

Fang shrugged, as though it were no big deal that he'd replaced me with a half-snake. "I missed you, so I got myself a girlfriend to keep myself distracted."

Unable to help myself, I rolled my eyes, but didn't say what I wanted to. I won't say what I was thinking. I could feel his eyes bore into me, but I refused to look at him. I realized that he hadn't let go of my arm, and gave it a light squeeze.

"Meet me outside, by that tree in the backyard, tomorrow night. At midnight."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Ugh. Fine."

I whipped my arm from his grasp and stormed out of the room. I was determined to remain furious, and really wanted to think of this as just a 'forgive me for what I do not regret doing' thing, but…

My heart was doing back-flips and I've never been more excited for anything in my life.


	20. Chapter 20

_**C h a p t e r T w e n t y**_

The day dragged on, but at last midnight approached, satisfying my eager nerves. I threw on a fresh pair of jeans and a T-shirt (not exactly being a dressy person), running a brush through my hair. I wonder where the flock is…I hadn't seen Angel the entire time I'd been here…or Gazzy…

"Max?"

I turned toward the door, expecting to see Fang, but instead saw Dylan leaning against the doorframe.

"May I come in?"

I nodded and patted the spot on the bed next to where I was sitting.

"You look great," he said sincerely, accepting my invitation to sit next to me.

"Thanks. Not to be rude, but do you need something? I said I'd meet Fang outside…"

"I know, and I just wanted to warn you to be careful. He's kind of a player, and I don't want you to get hurt. I keep telling you, Max; I love you."

With one last look of total seriousness, Dylan left me sitting there, starting to question Fang's little meeting.

But I went outside to the tree anyway.

Fireflies lit up the night sky, the stars and a full moon winking down at me. That alone was one of the most gorgeous things I'd ever seen, until Fang strode up to me (limping slightly) wearing black jeans and a white T-shirt, his black jacket giving him the appearance of wearing a 'casual' suit.

"Hey," he whispered, barely audible. And me, being the sweet-talking flirt I am, merely let out a quick breath that probably suggested hyperventilating.

Which I was.

"It all looks beautiful," I managed to breath, stuttering a little. Wow. I am just _pathetic_.

"I can think of someone more beautiful than those fireflies. And the stars. And I think even the moon."

Ok, I admit it: I twittered a little. But just a little.

Fang walked over to the tree, where his laptop sat on the ground. He pressed one of the buttons, and seconds later, _You and Me_ by Lifehouse began to play, its soft melody filling my ears.

"What's all this?" I asked.

Fang turned to face me, the firefly light reflecting in his dark eyes. They seemed to sparkle at me, and it was hard to believe that just yesterday he had hated me.

"It's an apology," he replied. "You were right."

"I usually am," I murmured, not sure if he heard me.

He strode over to me, his gaze never wavering from my eyes.

"I love you, Max. I've missed you."

He hugged me then, and I breathed in the scent of him; a smell I hadn't caught since the day he left.

Fang pulled away slightly, looking down at me with a stern expression, and something else that I almost didn't recognize to be present on his face: vulnerability. "Dylan told me what you did a little while ago. That you tried to kill yourself?"

Tears threatened to break loose as he brought up that touchy subject. (Please don't judge me…)

"I-I thought you would come and get me…"

"Max, do you know how crushed I would be if I found out that you died?"

This time,_ I_ shrugged. "I don't know…you would've found a substitute."

Before I could stop it, I noticed a tear rolling down my cheek. Dang it. Leave it to me to ruin the moment with something like _tears_. Ugh.

"I could never replace you, Max, no matter how hard I try."

I didn't say anything in response to that, so Fang remained silent.

His arms wrapped around me; as though giving me a hug. I hugged back, though a little more reluctantly. Dylan's warning still rang throughout my brain…

I looked up at Fang, trying to decide if he really had turned on me. It was possible, yet I couldn't bring myself to believe it. His expression was so unreadable…

He must've noticed the tears now flowing freely down my cheeks (couldn't stop them…please try not to judge me…). His fingers caressed across my cheek, wiping away every tear. But this only made more come. Suddenly every memory of anything I did because of or for Fang came rushing back to me; it was a little overwhelming. Especially the suicide incident.

He pulled me close again, and I rested my head on his chest. I could feel Fang's cheek on top of my head, and his hands moved gently down to rest on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and in the still of the night, we swayed to the music.

"I love you, Max."

It was almost a whisper lost to the wind, he had said it so softly. I nodded stiffly as I shook slightly from crying, but Fang held me tight, telling me that he wasn't going to let me go again; that I was safe.

With a heavy sigh, I stifled my sobs and just enjoyed the peacefulness of the night. We continued to sway together, moving as one, long after the song ended. It was then I realized that this was my first dance.

And guess what else?

I didn't have a doubt left in my mind that I still loved him.


	21. Chapter 21

_**C h a p t e r T w e n t y - O n e**_

The Director stared at the screen, the look on the subjects' faces. The boy had to be terminated, he was distracting the girl from her destiny.

She realized now that Delilah was nothing more than a mistake; too obvious. She must not have listened to her Voice when she began to morph in front of the girl and boy.

But there would be no mistakes this time.

A knock at her office door interrupted her thoughts.

"Enter," she called.

A small, pale woman came through the threshold, blonde hair pulled back in a sloppy bun.

With a sigh the Director rubbed her temples and relaxed in her seat.

"What do you need, Molly?"

"Well, ma'am, um, they are finished, ma'am," she stuttered, futzing with her clipboard and pen. She avoided making eye contact.

Despite herself, the Director smiled. The boy was just a pawn in this game, and any good chess player knows that the pawns go first.

She looked at Molly, who flushed and shifted on her feet.

"Send them in, girl! What are you standing around for?"

"Yes, ma'am, my apologies, ma'am, right away, ma'am."

She watched as the young woman bustled out of the room, looking relieved to be released. The Director loved how much power she had over people, and that power would increase now since the newest hybrids were finished at last.

It was only a matter of minutes before the second knock came to her ears, and she looked up in expectation, eager to see her newest creations.

They looked magnificent, she had to admit.

And they wouldn't fail.

She had supervised the project herself, to ensure success. The two figures stood before her, looking strong and beautiful, much like the boy and his kind. But these people were made to last. Even when the rest of the population perished in the apocalypse.

"Are you ready?" She asked the subjects, eyeing them as though sizing them up for a fight.

The kids-two of many-tensed their muscles and unfurled their wings. These wings hadn't just been welded into their shoulder-blades like the late Erasers. Those had been failures. No, these were natural wings. They belonged to them, just like the boy's wings belonged on him.

"Yes, Master, we are ready."

The Director leaned forward in her chair, pressing a small button on the intercom box sitting on her desk.

"Prepare the jet. We are paying a visit to Max and her friends."

The kids smiled in anticipation, probably an exact replica of the Director's expression.

At last, it was time to eliminate the pawns.

Check-mate.


	22. Chapter 22

_**C h a p t e r T w e n t y - T w o**_

"Fang, stop." My words came out rushed and panicked, and I silently cursed myself for sounding like that.

I pulled away from him, looking into his face. His expression was unreadable, as always, but his body language suggested irritation with this interruption.

"I can't do this."

Ok, ok, I know what you guys are thinking: Max, how could you? It was so romantic and adorable.

Exactly.

Just yesterday Fang hadn't wanted to even see my face, let alone meet his newest girlfriend. Suddenly, in an unexpected twist of events, his girlfriend goes crazy mad on him and tries to kill him. So what does he do? He crawls back to me.

And boy do I want him.

But the entire time we were swaying back and forth, when I could finally stop hyperventilating, I got to thinking: How many more times is Fang going to leave only to come back again, begging for mercy?

So you know what folks? I'm done.

"Max, what are you doing?" Fang's voice had an edge to it, not at all like the super-sweet one he had used moments ago.

"I've got to go, Fang. This isn't going to work." I paused, searching for the right thing to say. "I can't be the rebound every time your newest girlfriend turns out to be a demon."

He said nothing.

But then again, sometimes silence is everything.

All right, well, I won't bore you with any of the sappy arguments, and the screaming, and such. Just put in a cheesy movie and you'll see the same thing eventually. Basically what happened was I confronted Fang with what was bothering me, and Fang confronted me with his anger. Yes, there were some punches thrown. Yes, Fang now has a black eye. And yes, I now have a very bruised arm. But what else is new?

Ok, I'll let you in on a little secret: I won't share the whole charade with you because I am quite ashamed of my vulnerability and stuff, but I'll tell you this: to my absolute delight, I didn't cry. True to my character, all the way, that's me.

Most of you know that I am not one for running away. I prefer to fight things, cause physical harm, etc. But lately I've found that the only times I've actually run away, were all from the same big problem:

Fang.


	23. Chapter 23

_**C h a p t e r T w e n t y - T h r e e **_

I pumped my wings hard, surging upward, wanting to create as much distance between us as possible. Once among the thinnest clouds, I willed myself to go into hyper-drive, and before I knew it was a good thirty miles away, slowing to a stop after going over two hundred miles per hour.

What a rush, eh?

I supposed that despite my personal objections, I should be getting back to the house, and question Iggy and Nudge more of the whereabouts of the two smallest members of our flock: Gazzy and Angel.

It was only a matter of minutes before I made it back to the house, but I didn't go in. Instead, I sat in a tree that was sitting on our property, looking out at the stars, admiring the beauty of nature.

Yeah. That's right. I can be deep.

I went into "watch mode", which is basically named because of the state of being you're in when on watch while we're all running for our lives in random places. It means that you can't let your mind wander, or daydream, or sleep, or even just think. No, you just sort of…be. You're just there; acutely aware of all your surroundings.

That is the state I was in while sitting in the tree.

And in the stillness of the night, I picked up a very common and yet unusual sound.

Have you ever heard the flapping of wings? It sounds just like that: _flap flap flap. _Well here's what's strange: when your entire flock of bird kids are all soundly in bed, what else would make such a loud flapping sound? No bird could be that loud; they're not large enough.

Hmmm…How very peculiar.

I stealthily leapt from the tree, landing without a single crunch in the dirt. I unfolded my wings, ready to take flight at any moment to warn the flock.

And just like that, the flapping stopped.

What the?

But the intruders (and yes, I do think there were more than one judging by the amount of flapping noises there were, I could estimate out two separate flight patterns. Take that FBI agents!) weren't silent enough. I could just hear footsteps, the soft rustling of what little grass grew on our property.

I snuck around the corner of the house, expecting to run into them at any moment, and saw…

A heavy metal bar collide with my head.


	24. Chapter 24

_**C h a p t e r T w e n t y - F o u r**_

Xandra looked down at the limp form of Maximum Ride.

"Good work, sister," Akil whispered in her ear. "Keep it up and maybe you will join my league."

She rolled her eyes, ignoring her twin brother's arrogance. They were both incredible; they had been designed exactly the same.

Almost.

Where Akil was uncommonly strong (much stronger than that ancient failure Omega) and fearless, Xandra was quick and agile. Akil had the most insane amount of stamina; he could run none-stop for more than fifteen hours without becoming breathless, his muscles failing him at the twenty hour mark. His flying records were even more impressive. The Director had tested him herself.

Xandra had about as much strength as their opponent, Maximum. However, she was faster; both in the air and on the ground.

Maximum had to go into warp-drive to reach speeds of up to two hundred miles per hour, while she could go that fast easily on any normal flying day. Not only were her wings built so powerfully, but her legs could carry her up to ninety-five miles per hour, for up to three hours at a time.

These were their advantages.

What did Maximum and her friends have? Wings. And determination. Nothing more. And one by one they would fall, just as Maximum did at the mercy of the metal bar, but when she and her brother were through with them, none of them would ever wake up.

"Come, Xandra. We must bring her with us."

Akil lifted up the body of the bird-kid, his leathery wings pumping slightly harder to support both his and the girl's weight.

"What about the others?" I asked. I knew that the dark one, the boy bird-kid, was quite valuable as well.

"Not now," he answered, shaking his head. His typically red hair gleamed almost silver in the moonlight. "We will come back for the rest."

Xandra smiled, and nodded. Her fists clenched and unclenched, eager to get her hands on the boy's skinny neck.

She couldn't wait until they would come back for the rest of them.

The Director would surely be proud.


	25. Chapter 25

_**C h a p t e r T w e n t y -F i v e**_

So apparently, I talk in my sleep.

I woke up and heard myself saying "Stop, Fang! Give me back that donut! You don't deserve it!"

Yeah. I'm a bit hungry at the moment.

Moving on…

I opened my eyes to find myself six stories above ground, but not by means of my wings, but some random guy's. Now I don't know much about you normal teenage girls out there (seeing as I grew up in a dog crate and whatnot), but I didn't particularly feel comfortable with being in the air with some guy whisking me away to who knows where.

But that's just me.

Needless to say, I freaked out, trying to unfurl my wings and punching and kicking at anything within range. But this is when the story gets even weirder: _I wasn't strong enough_.

Now if you've all been following the Maximum Ride series (written my James Patterson…except this one), you would know that I am stronger than the average full-grown man. I could kill a lion or tiger or bear (oh my!) with my bare hands. I know how to find the weak point in any given object that will make them crumble before me.

But could I get out of this guy's grip?

No.

Let's not tell anyone about this, ok? Our little secret. I _do_ have a reputation to protect.

Of course, my wrists and ankles were tied together with rope, so that I couldn't actually utilize my kicking and punching skills properly, but that is beside the point.

"You will stop struggling now, Maximum," the creepish guy droned at me.

"You will get a foot in your face, Doomed One," I snarled back, wishing I could imitate his voice as well as Gazzy would've been able to.

"Enough talk!"

I opened my mouth to retort back at the kid, but he shoved a piece of cloth in my mouth (where he had one handy way up here is beyond me) and shifted me so that I was over his shoulder, looking over at his back. And I could see his wings perfectly.

And get this:

_They didn't have feathers_.

Yes, you heard me right. No feathers.

There was a very thin yet muscular looking piece of bone that was welded into the back of the boy; the main source of muscle and power in the wing. Three or four (hard to tell when the dang thing's flapping) smaller muscle-covered bones strong off of one joint in the middle of the largest one. Thin yet strong-looking leather straps of skin stretched across each frame, forming very odd yet functional wings.

Confusing, huh? Well here. Picture this: a bat. See the pretty little bat, fluttering about in your vivid imagination? Yeah. Now zoom in on its wings. That was pretty much what it looked like. Except, the boy's wings were more of a dark maroon color instead of black or brown.

I spat out the cloth, recognizing that there was no way I could kill anyone in my present condition (no, I'm not giving up; I'm just going to have to go with it until I am free).

"So," I said very cheerful-like. "Where are we going?"

"That is classified information, Maximum."

I turned my head painfully over the boy's shoulder to find the body that belonged to the voice that had spoken. A thin girl with the same sort of wings was flying nearby, her hair bright red. She looked very much like the boy, actually.

And then I noticed something else: they weren't flying all clumsy, like the Erasers had. They were flying like the flock does; naturally.

Well, crud.


End file.
